whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Scandinavia (WOD)
Scandinavia is a region in Northern Europe, characterized by common ethnocultural North Germanic heritage and mutually intelligible North Germanic languages. The term Scandinavia in local usage covers the three kingdoms of Denmark, Norway, and Sweden, but in English usage, it also sometimes refers to the Scandinavian Peninsula or to the broader region which includes Finland and Iceland. Overview Of all the nations in Europe, Scandinavia's countries have perhaps the most enlightened governments. Enormous amounts of money are spent on education, social welfare and programs for the elderly. However, few vampires choose to live here due to the fact they spend about half the year in torpor because of the " " effect. The earliest kindred settlers were Gangrel who joined with the migrating Viking tribes. The early years of the Middle Ages saw the coming of the Ventrue, Brujah and Toreador. The princes worked well together and called informal meetings to discuss kindred matters on a regular basis. Whether they served as the preliminary model for the Low Countries' Consortium, or if the situation is reversed, is unclear. Both groups have similar ideas that are being used to good effect, however. The major threat to this pleasant coexistence is the alarming insurgence of anarchs into Scandinavia. Fueled by frustrated Brujah from the European mainland and led by a fearsome group of ancient Gangrel who call themselves the Valkyries, mortals and Cainite alike have engaged in senseless acts of violence and destruction. The self-styled leader of the Valkyries, Brunhilde, is rumored to have committed the 1986 assassination of Sweden's Prime Minister . Rather than acknowledge the growing problem, the princes hide their heads in the snow, hoping the anarchs will just go away. All visitors are treated courteously and are made to feel like one of the family, even if bombs are exploding on the streets below. Soon, however, the princes will have to retaliate or else they will lose all they have worked to gain. While Iceland is only populated by three vampires and ruled by Smilla Grimsson, Finland, on the other hand, has a larger and older kindred population than the other Scandinavian countries. There lies a mad and ancient Malkavian named Louhi, and rumors circulated for a time that she sought to create a vile ritual to blot out the sun. While no such magickal rite has occurred, kindred with knowledge of "The Land of Darkness" (as Finland is sometimes called) haven't forgotten about Louhi. As with the anarchs and the Valkyries, no one seems to have any idea what to do about the threat she poses. Changeling: The Dreaming The Isle of Snowflakes (Iceland), and the Kingdom of Dalarna (Sweden and Norway) and Jutland (Denmark) are peaceful and prosperous lands. Here, nobles and commoners live and work in great harmony, the latter far outnumbering the former. Not surprisingly, trolls are the most numerous kith, but thanks to the nations' agricultural, mineral, and sylvan riches, many boggans and nockers also enjoy the fruits of the far north. Kithain of the Seelie Court refer to themselves as the lios alfar, faeries of light, while their Unseelie cousins use the name svart alfar, faeries of darkness. Most Kithain of this region, noble and commoner alike, are staunch monarchists. On the other hand, commoners are treated as equals and not servants; some have titles and rule alongside the sidhe as landed huskarls, trusted bondsfae. No wonder things work out so well. References *WOD. A World of Darkness Second Edition, p. 74-75. *CTD. Fool's Luck: The Way of the Commoner, p. 49. Category:World of Darkness geography